The Six
by toolazytofini
Summary: After the fall of the fire nation the Avatar was attacked for reasons unknown. His body was hidden away by his four closest friends. But when he awoke something had changed. He had turned completely evil. Now a group of young benders set out to face him.
1. Morning

I woke up from my sleep. My four other friends; Lian, Bunko, Midori, & Osamu were all still asleep. I got up, and walked out of the cave.  
The light greeted me, warming my dark skin as I stepped out. No one was around, so I thought that it would be a nice time for some sword practice. Everybody said that I didn't need any, but it never hurt anyone to practice.

I sliced my sword down over and over, hacking up a tree. If Osamu or Bunko would have seen me, they would have knocked me senseless. They have this strange connection with the planet. "Eh, Benders," I sighed. After about an hour I walked back into the cave. Everybody else, save for Midori & Osamu.

"Morning Lian," I said.

The overly friendly firebender waved to me.

"Okay, who is gonna wake up those two?" Midori asked.

"I did it yesterday," Lian said immediately, "Bunko & Osamu nearly killed me.

"Come on Dai, man up," Midori told me, "You do it,"

"Why don't you," I snapped back, regretting it instantly.

"Okay, take your pick. You can wake up the two of them, or you can have a pissed off airbender to deal with. Your choice," She said.

I turned and walked over to where the two sleeping figures lay. One was bigger, more muscular; the earthbender Osamu. The other looked more delicate, much shorter, and lither, Bunko. I put my hand on Bunko's hip.

"RAAAAAAAAPE," she screamed, shooting an water torrent that knocked me against the wall.

"Alright, someone's gonna die," Osamu said, sitting up from his sleeping bag. "Who woke me up?"

"Aw shit," I said. I turned tail and ran. I turned around. Bunko & Osamu were following me, gaining fast. I screamed and continued to run.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Midori breathed heavily. "Morning as usual, eh," she said jokingly.

Lian laughed softly. "If Dai isn't careful we'll have to change the name of our group to The Four. Midori laughed loudly.

The two girls continued to sit around, as Bunko, & Osamu, with Dai in tow, trudged into the cave.

"I'm going to take a nap," Osamu reported.

"Me too," Bunko repeated.

As the two walked to the back of the cave, Midori called out; "You do realize that we only have two more nights in this cave before we have to continue. The Avatar has to be brought down sometime; right? Plus we need to meet up with Lisha "

"Just let them sleep." Lian told her. "I'll get breakfast ready."


	2. The Six

Two days later we left the cave. We were at the end of the Earth kingdom, staring at the open expanse of ocean that lay in front of us. Bunko gave a little squeal of joy, but I shuddered. In the distance we could make out the faint outline of the air nomads. The rocks just hovering in mid air.

"Well let's get going," Dai said. The non-bender put his swords in his pouch. "Bunko, if you will," he said.

Bunko only rolled her eyes but then she created a giant bubble. We all climbed into it, but I hesitated. Bunko sensed my hesitation.

"Come on sis," she said, "Don't panic. We aren't going to drown."

"I know, it's just, fire and water don't mix well, and water always puts out the fire," I admitted.

"Oh, come on," Osamu snapped, "I bet you couldn't get into this bubble even if you tried."

"You motha fucka, of course I could. Move over," I screamed. Bunko pushed us off and we fell into the sea. Right as we hit the water something occurred to me.

"You tricked me!" I hissed at Osamu.

"Completely," he replied. He winked at Bunko and she smiled.

We just walked in silence on this, what Bunko called, underwater voyage. I would have called it something differently; hell. I was tense the whole way. Finally we came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? Is there a leak? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I screamed, I began to run around the bubble, screaming in terror.

Lian slapped me. "Thanks," I told her, my panic dropping slightly.

"None of us can fly, so everybody hold your breath," Bunko said, "Osamu are you ready?" The tall earthbender nodded.

"Wait, what are you-"I began. I never got to finish. Osamu stomped his foot on the ground, and we shot up.

I screamed. I hung on to Dai for dear life. I continued to shout until I felt the ground underneath me stop moving.

"Shhhhhhh," Lian said, are you trying to alert them that we are here.

"Naw, but she did do a fine job of telling me you guys finally arrive, a voice said.

We turned around and a tall girl, almost as tall as Osamu stepped out from behind the rock. She was the one that made us the Six. She was our sixth member.

"Aw Lisha. Thank you for the nice welcome," Osamu said.

"Well at least you guys aren't the five anymore," She chuckled.

I began to shiver, Lisha saw me.

"Come on, I've got camp set up," she said.

We walked behind her, overjoyed that the time of reckoning was coming. Our destiny was about to unfold. And however it happened we would take it as a family. We would take it as The Six.


	3. Attack

**Lissa P.O.V.**

The entire group woke up at around the same time. Lian cooked, and Osamu & Bunko went out and scouted. Everyone else waited until the two benders returned. When they did, Osamu ran in with Bunko on his back.

"Report," I said.

"They're about a mile away. On the third giant floating rock," he panted.

Bunko slid off of his back.

"Why were you on the dude's back?" Dai asked.

She stared at him, but blushed slightly, "Well?" Midori pressured.

"She was moving to slow," Osamu said, "She couldn't run across the bridges fast enough, so I decided that it would be faster for me to carry her."

None of us believed them but we didn't have time to argue about it. We followed them as they led us to the Avatar.

**Midori P.O.V.**

I was furious, Lissa sent "Samu" & Bunko to do a simple job, and they most likely just sat on a cliff and fucked each other. It pissed me off, but it made me sad. I was losing them. Sooner or later, if they ended up where we all thought they were headed, they wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Midori, you coming?" I heard Osamu asked. I looked up from my sad thoughts. He was standing there, tall and strong. Everyone else was leaving. "I'm not waiting all day," he told me.

I just stood up and walked away ignoring him the best I could.

"O joy, what the hell did I do now?" I heard him ask. I just ignored him ad ran to catch up with Lian.

**Katara P.O.V.**

I walked out of Aang's room. Ever since he awoke from his coma, he'd gotten a lot more bold. I was starting to enjoy being summoned into his quarters every hour. I looked around our home. Toph and Zuko were both lying down on the fountain, asleep. I heard the sound of giggling, and Sokka's voice coming from a few yards away from me.

I walked over to the pot of tea that Zuko had prepared. I grabbed it and yelped, spilling it all over the place.

Toph's eyes opened immediately, and she tapped Zuko on the stomach, waking up the gruff firebender.

"Huh, what's up Toph?" he asked drowsily.

"Katara's burned herself of your tea," she replied, pointing to where I was standing. (It was still creepy that a blind person could find me wherever I went.)

"Whoops," he said, running to the pot. He caused the flames to die down, and then he poured me a new cup. 'There, try that," he said.

I tried it. "It's good," I told him.

"Really, because Uncle does it better," he said.

"Yes it's good. You can go back to sleep now.

He smiled at me then walked next to Toph then laid down, wrapping his arms around her.

I just rolled my eyes, and continued to sip my tea.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

*Six is standing on a cliff hanging over the place where Team Avatar lives.*

"What a slut," Osamu said, "You do NOT want to know what that water bender did in that room.

"Thank you, Samu for that lovely mental image," Dai gagged.

"Guys this is the perfect time to launch the attack," Bunko said, "while they're all distrated."

"Good idea," Lian said.

"Alright, Dai, you will fight the idiot with the swords," Lissa said. Dai smiled.

"Bunko, take on the slutty water bender." Bunko checked her water pouch, making sure it was full.

"Osamu & Lian, you will switch. Lian will fight the earth bender, and Samu, you'll fight the fire bender. The two of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"Midori, you will fight fan girl, and I will take the Avatar. Any questions?" Lissa finished. No one raised their hands.

"Good," Lissa said. Raising her voice just a notch higher she calmly said, so that they could keep their element of surprise.

"SIX ATTACK!"


End file.
